What if ?
by choco-rose
Summary: what if misaki lived in an hotel room right next door to Usui's? what if Minako and Suzuna lived with her uncle Tashi in the next town? what if misaki was the only one working to pay off the dept? So meny what if's find out the anwsers in my story.
1. finding out some answers

hello its the first story I've writen in months or maybes years so dont blame me if you dont like it or there are mistakes.

Sorry for grammer mistakes and spelling i suck at that

**I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA**

**oh and this is gonna be rated M for posible lemons but not much and languge (cussing yelling badwords and what not like that)**

**If you get desturbed from this story i suggust you stop reading this story and deal with it beacuse if you throw up i am not to be held responcible**

summary : What if Misaki lives in the hotel room right next door to Usui's? What if Misaki's mom and sister live with there uncle in the next town? (which is far away)and what if she is the only one paying off the dept that her father had left her and her family

just to tell you Minako (is that her moms name?) and suzuna know about the dept but she had forced them out of the city to live with her uncule that is now taking care of them for her

_dont ask me how she forced them out of the city she just did_

no ones pov

It was a reguler day in seika acadamy (did i spell that right?)

"USUI YOU MADE A GIRL CRY AGAIN FOR NO REASON!" was heard from inside the school and guess who it came from.

yup the very own Misaki Ayuzawa (AKA : the demon prez) yelling at the one and only Usui Takumi (AKA (at least to misaki )perverted outer space alien) for the 5th time this week.

"hmph...calm down prez its there fault for asking me out so meny times" usui said

"WHY YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE YOU COULD HAVE REJECTED HER NICELY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! This time its just a warning but next time you make a girl cry then you will think going to hell is gonna be beter then me beating you up"

and then she leaves to go and yell at some random poeple that were running in the hall

"how meny times has she said that already for this whole month?"usui said (you should know your the one thats getting yelled at)

yup its a reguler day in seika acadamy alright.

Timeskip:the cafe

"I'm gonna take out the trash ok?" misaki said

"sure thing Misa-chan" the manager said (srry i forgot what her name was)

"oh so the prez works here in a _maid _cafe?"someone said

"What the hell Usui! What are you doing here!" misaki said

"Im going out for a jog what do you think im doing?"

"ummm...so your going jogging in an ally that is covered up with a sign that says maid cafe on it?"

"no i got lost and ended up in this ally and seeing you."

(sweatdrop)

'so _misa-chan_ what are you doing working as a _maid_?"

" *sigh* i will anwser you questions but for now wait up i got to change"

Time skip the park

"oh so its family problems but i dont mean to intrude but what family problems?" Usui said.

" *sigh* well my dad was a gambeler and he went out one day and gambeled all his money ,but then he kept on gambeling and people started to want the money he lost so. After that he just ran away with his tail between his legs leaving me; my mom,Minako; and my younger sister Suzuna with a big dept to pay. Anymore questions?" Misaki said

" Yeah what about your mom and your sister arent they here with you?"

" My mom was ill and she was overworking her self to pay the dept that my damn father left us so I sent my mom and my sister to live with my uncle Tashi in the next town. Besides my uncle is a docter so he can take care of my mom and Suzuna can support her with my uncle. anything else?"

"No, do you want me to walk you home? It's kinda cold tonight"

"ok, thank you"

"Where do you live?"

"Here this way"

In front of the building they live in (if you dont know what im talking about then read the summary at the top of the page)

"Ayuzawa are you a stalker?"

"no you the hell would you say that?

"Beacuse thats my hotel room right there." points to a room that has the sign 608 on it

"oh shit"

"why is there a problem that I live right there?"

"Beacuse i live right there you idiot!" points to a room that has a sign that says 607 on it"

"oh...is that the problem prez?"

*pissed off a hell* " YOU...YOU...YOU IDIOT! I LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO THE PERSON I HATE THE MOST THATS THE PROBLEM!"

"you know some people are trying to sleep right?"

"DONT CHANGE THE TOPIC!"

"oh is there something wrong prez?"

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG' I JUST YELLED THE PROBLEM RIGHT IN YOUR EAR!"

"oh im sorry i didnt hear you now what is the problem again?"

"Its hopeless im practicly talking to an alien"

"huh? alien? where i dont see anything"

"Im going to sleep i have a headache"

"oh a headache? _so thats what your problem was!_ you have a headache dont you?"

"your a clueless perverted alien from outer space arent you? well im going to sleep"

" bye prez oh and if you see an alien tell me i want to see"

"look in a god damn mirror then you will see one"

In room 608 (look up to see whos room it is)

"so the prez is a maid huh? well this just got interesting" some one with dirty blonde hair and green eyes said ( preverted outer space alien )

well people i hope you like my story so far im gonna probly update the next episode on sunday or monday the date will be posted on my page on saturday for sure.

reveiw plz and yes i will try and upadate at least twice or maybe even three times a week for you guys.

again sorry for the grammer, puntuation, and spelling

from UsuiXOXOmisaki


	2. wakeing up

I am sorry but for evey one who is asking why Tora Igarashi but the person in the end is NOT Tora it was meant to be another person (ahem the one thats a preverted alien from outer space)

I DONT OWN KAICOU WA MAID SAMA

Im sorry but i am not good at grammer spelling and the other whatnot so if you have a problem with my story about that then stop reading this story and if you keep reading then to bad for you, _**stop**_** complaining in your reviews but if you want to complain about something **_**then say it in my face got that (say it in my face meaning as in pm me and tell me whats wrong)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. xoxo misa.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MISAKI'S POV monday april 7th

"SHIT IM GONNA BE LATE!", Misa said

"prez you not late if its 6:30 in the morning", Usui sad

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU PERVERT"

"enjoying the veiw"

"huh of corse theres a good veiw were on the 7th floor"

"no i ment that" points down to her legs

"huh?" looks down "USUI YOU BLOODY PREVERT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!"

"im looking at them beacuse there cute"

"YOU PERV GET OUT OF MY ROOM"

" i thought you said you were late and are you gonna put anything on to cover your underclothes yet?"

"SHIT IM LATE NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM SO I CAN CHANGE!"

"oh can i watch?"

"NO NOW GET OUT" kicks him but it doesnt work

"hey theres another nice veiw"

(blushes) "YOU PERVERT GET OUT"

"fine, fine i will get out now stop yelling people are trying to sleep you know?"

then usui leaves the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. xoxo misaki-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I am sooooo sorry im gonna update again tommarow i promise its just that i went to someplaces and i spent the whole entire weekend there along as monday but when i got home i fell asleep

again i am so sorry i will make it up to you guys i promise you that the next chapter will be longer then this one and it will have a little action but if anyone has any ideas for me then pm me or just write it in your reveiws.

last thing is if anyone wants me to do a story about maid sama and you want me to give you some ideas or something like that then plz dont hold back i will help you if i can.

bye-bye, from

UsuiXOXOmisa


	3. flashback

I'm sorry that i have not been posting any storyss lately but it's just that i dont like to type and stuff that much.

also i have been reading a lot of storys lately and while doing that I had no time to write.

this is going to be a very short chapter beacuse I just woke up...sorry but i think that the rest of the chapters in this story are gonna be short as well.

oh well ON WITH THE STORY...

_misakis pov in her aprtment_

oh i think im gonna call uncle and see how mom and susuka are doing. Oh and i have to thank uncle for this apartment here.

_...{ flashback }..._

_here i got you an apartment with everything and dont worry abouthow much it cost. The owner of this place owed me a favor and i asked him for an apartment to give to you. her uncle said_

_but...i cant take this i mean i can live in my house it's ok. misaki said_

_you were accualy gonna live in that rusty old place? with your father leaveing and all then as your uncle i need to help you to, your not alone. Now keep the apartment and im not takeing no for an anwser._

_no_

_take it._

_no_

_take it_

_fine_

_oh and last thind is that you dont have to pay rent or anything it's all taken care of._

_but...ok_

_...{ end flashback }..._

i wonder how kaa-san is doing oh and susuka to.

i hope they are ok.

oh well im going to sleep im sleepy.


End file.
